Dzień Sądu Ostatecznego (Andersen, tł. Mirandola)
Najświętszym dniem ze wszystkich dni w życiu jest dzień naszej śmierci, jest to dzień sądny, wielki dzień przemiany. Czy myślałeś już kiedyś poważnie o tej potężnej, mądrej, ostatniej godzinie na ziemi? Był sobie raz człowiek bardzo wierzący, jak mówiono, bojownik o słowo, które mu było prawem, gorliwy sługa surowego Boga. Nad łóżkiem jego stała Śmierć o surowym i niebiańskim obliczu. - Nadeszła godzina, musisz iść ze mną! - powiedziała Śmierć i dotknęła lodowatymi palcami jego nóg, tak, że zdrętwiały. Śmierć dotknęła jego czoła, potem serca, które pękło. I dusza poszła za Aniołem Śmierci. Ale w ciągu tych niewielu sekund, które minęły pomiędzy dotknięciem jego nóg, czoła i serca, spłynęło na umierającego, jak fala morza, wszystko to, co mu życie przyniosło i co w nim wzbudziło. Jednym spojrzeniem ogarnia się wówczas zawrotne głębie, jedną błyskawicą myśli przebiega się niezmierzoną drogę. Jednym spojrzeniem zbiera się sumę niezliczonych gwiazd na niebie, poznaje się kulę ziemską i planety w nieogarnionym wszechświecie. W takiej chwili drży lękliwy grzesznik, nie ma podpory dla siebie i jest mu tak, jakby zapadał się w nieskończoną pustkę. Pobożny wznosi swą głowę ku Bogu i oddaje mu się jak dziecko w słowach: "Niech się dzieje wola Twoja!" Ale ten konający nie miał nic z dziecka, czuł, że jest mężczyzną. Nie drżał jak grzesznik, gdyż wiedział, że był naprawdę wierzącym. Trzymał się z całą surowością przepisów religii. Wiedział, że miliony muszą kroczyć szeroką drogą ku potępieniu. Mógłby niszczyć ich ciała ogniem i mieczem, aby były tak samo zniszczone jak ich dusze. Jego droga wiodła teraz do nieba, gdzie łaska otwierała mu furtkę - obiecana łaska. Dusza poszła więc z aniołem śmierci, ale raz jeszcze spojrzała na łoże, gdzie spowity w białe prześcieradło leżał obraz z prochu, obce odbicie jego Ja. A potem polecieli. Lecieli i szli. Znaleźli się jakby w olbrzymiej sali, a jednocześnie niby w lesie. Przyroda była ostrzyżona, uporządkowana, powiększona i uszeregowana w zaplanowany sposób. Panowała tu sztuka jak w staroświeckich francuskich ogrodach - była to maskarada. - To jest życie ludzkie - powiedział Anioł Śmierci. Wszystkie postacie były mniej lub więcej zamaskowane. Nie wszyscy przybrani w aksamit i złoto byli najpotężniejsi; nie wszyscy, którzy nosili szaty ubóstwa, byli najniżsi i najmniej ważni. Była to przedziwna maskarada, a najdziwniejsze było, że każdy ukrywał coś w fałdach sukni. Ale jeden drugiemu zaglądał w fałdy i wtedy widać było wyłaniające się spomiędzy nich zwierzęce łby. Jeden miał głowę wykrzywionej małpy, inny obrzydliwego kozła, śliskiego węża lub śniętej ryby. Były to zwierzęta, które my wszyscy nosimy w sobie. Zwierzęta zrośnięte z nami; skakały i chciały się wydostać. Każdy przytrzymywał mocno zwierzę pod ubraniem, ale byli tacy, co darli suknie na innych i krzyczeli: - Patrzcie, patrzcie, tak wygląda on, tak wygląda ona! - i jeden obnażał nędzę drugiego. - A jakie zwierzę było we mnie? - spytała wędrująca dusza. Anioł Śmierci wskazał mu dumną postać, która miała naokoło głowy różnobarwną aureolę połyskującą jaskrawymi kolorami, ale w sercu tego człowieka ukryte były nogi zwierzęcia, nogi ptaka. Aureola nad jego głową była barwnym ogonem pawia. A kiedy powędrowali dalej, wielkie ptaki krzyczały szkaradnie z gałęzi drzew, krzyczały wyraźnymi ludzkimi głosami: - Czy pamiętasz mnie, ty wędrowniku śmierci? - były to wszystkie złe myśli i pożądania jego życia, które do niego wołały: - Czy pamiętasz mnie? I przez chwilę dreszcz przeniknął duszę, bo dusza znała te głosy i złe myśli i pożądania, które wystąpiły teraz jako świadkowie. - W naszym ciele, w naszych złych skłonnościach nie ma nic dobrego - powiedział zmarły - ale moje myśli nie przemieniły się w czyny, świat nie oglądał złych plonów - I pośpieszył jeszcze szybciej, aby oddalić się od wstrętnych okrzyków. Ale wielkie, czarne ptaki otoczyły go i krzyczały tak, jak gdyby cały świat miał się o tym dowiedzieć. A on pobiegł jak łania i przy każdym kroku uderzał się nogą o ostre kamienie, raniły mu one stopy i bolało go to bardzo. - Skąd się wzięły te ostre kamienie? Leżą tu jak zwiędłe liście na ziemi! - To są te wszystkie nierozważne słowa, które rzucałeś i które raniły serca o wiele bardziej, niż te kamienie ranią twoje nogi! - Nie myślałam o tym - powiedziała dusza. - Nie sądźcie, abyście nie byli sądzeni - rozbrzmiało w powietrzu. - Wszyscyśmy grzeszyli - powiedziała dusza i podniosła się znowu. - Trzymałam się zasad Ewangelii i prawa, robiłam, co mogłam. Nie jestem taka, jak inni! I oto stali przed bramą niebieską i Anioł Odźwierny zapytał: - Kim jesteś? Powiedz mi, jakiej jesteś wiary i jakich dokonałeś czynów? - Wypełniałam surowo wszystkie przykazania. Byłam pokorna przed oczami świata. Nienawidziłam zła i złych, prześladowałam wszystkich, którzy kroczyli szeroką drogą ku wiecznemu potępieniu. I jeszcze teraz, jeżeli zaszłaby potrzeba, pragnę walczyć ogniem i mieczem! - Jesteś więc jednym z wyznawców Mahometa? - spytał anioł. - Ja? Nie, nigdy! - "Kto wojuje mieczem, ten od miecza ginie", powiedział Syn Boży. Nie wyznajesz jego wiary. Może jesteś synem Izraela, który mówi za Mojżeszem: "Oko za oko, ząb za ząb"? Synem Izraela, którego groźny Bóg jest jedynym Bogiem tego narodu. - Jestem chrześcijaninem! - Nie poznaję tego po twej wierze i po twoich czynach. Nauka Chrystusa jest pojednaniem, miłością i łaską! - Łaską! - rozbrzmiało po nieskończenie wielkiej przestrzeni i otworzyła się brama niebios, i dusza poszybowała ku szczęśliwości. Ale światło, które promieniowało stamtąd, było tak oślepiające i przenikliwe, że dusza cofnęła się, jak przed wyciągniętym mieczem. Rozbrzmiały tony tak łagodne, tak chwytające za serce, że żaden ziemski język nie może tego wyrazić. Dusza zadrżała i pochyliła się nisko, coraz niżej, ale wówczas niebiańska jasność wtargnęła w nią i poczuła to, czego nigdy przedtem nie czuła - ciężar swej dumy, swej zatwardziałości i grzechu. - To, co robiłam dobrego w życiu, robiłam dlatego, że inaczej nie mogłam, ale zło było we mnie! Dusza czuła się oślepiona czystym, niebiańskim światłem. Upadała bezsilna. Wydawało jej się, że zwinęła się w kłębek, niedojrzała dla niebieskich bogactw, nie śmiała zwrócić swych myśli do sprawiedliwego Boga jąkając: - Łaski! I oto zjawiła się łaska, nieoczekiwana łaska. Bóg niebios był w całej nieskończenie wielkiej przestrzeni, miłość Boga przeniknęła ją w niewyczerpanej pełni. - Duszo ludzka, bądź święta, cudna, pełna miłości i wieczna! - brzmiały i śpiewały głosy niewidzialne dookoła. My wszyscy będziemy w ostatnim dniu naszego ziemskiego życia drżeli tak, jak ta dusza przed blaskiem i cudownością Nieba. Będziemy głęboko upokorzeni, pokornie zginali się a mimo to będzie nas unosiła jego miłość, jego łaska będzie nas wyprostowywała. Wzniesieni na nowe tory, oczyszczeni, szlachetniejsi, lepsi, będziemy się zbliżali coraz bardziej do cudowności światła i pokrzepieni przez nie, wzniesiemy się do wiecznej jasności. Kategoria:Hans Christian Andersen Kategoria:Franciszek Mirandola Kategoria:Przekłady prozy Kategoria:Baśnie Kategoria:Teksty oryginalnie w języku duńskim